The Poppy Horror Picture Show/Dinkles Dinkles Little Star
The Poppy Horror Picture Show/Dinkles Dinkles Little Star is the fifth episode of the second season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in March 9, 2018. Synopsis The Poppy Horror Picture Show A scary story frightens Biggie so much, he hides away. Dinkles Dinkles Little Star Biggie hires a confidence coach to include Mr. Dinkles in a pet show. Plot The Poppy Horror Picture Show The Trolls are telling scary stories to each other. They have invited Bridget, who they ask to tell a scary story. She complies but warns the Trolls Bergen scary stories aren't the same as Troll scary stories, the Trolls ask her to tell it anyway. Troll scary stories end on a joyful note. When Bridget tells a Bergen scary story about a creature known as a "Greygon", it ends with all of the Trolls running for their lives as she squeezes two watermelons that create the effect of fake blood. Only Branch and Poppy remain of the group of Trolls as everyone else ran off. Bridget offer the pair watermelon. The next morning, Poppy feels guilty about the scary story Bridget told actually being very scary and she prepares pastries to help calm everyone down. She soon learns that everyone is fine and has recovered from Bridget's story - except Biggie who has sealed himself in his pod. Poppy is worried about Biggie, but Branch just comments on the amateurish nature of Biggie's Greygon defences. Biggie refuses to let the pair in at first until Poppy convinces him its her. Poppy runs off to fix the issue with biggie while Branch passes him the plans to a better defence method. At Branch's bunker, Poppy is borrowing a number of tools under protest from Branch who thought she said "a few". Poppy plans to build an exact copy of the Greygon monster to trick Biggie into getting over his fear. Poppy explains her own father did this for her when she was a kid when she was afraid there was a monster in her closet. She believes her father's method will work with Biggie. Branch refuses to play any role in the construction of the monster. Until Poppy mentions using frosting instead of glue, thus using Branch's own survivalist ego against him as he can't resist helping. She employs the other Snack Pack members to help and gets Biggie, Poppy fights and chases off the fake Greygon. It works and Biggie is no longer afraid. As Biggie relaxes and has tea with Branch and Poppy, a real Greygon appears, attracted by the noise of the fake one. The Trolls suddenly realizes Bridget never said the Greygon wasn't real. Poppy gets into trouble with the real monster and Branch is trapped in a spider's web Biggie over comes his fear and just in the fake Greygon, using it to lure the Greygon into stop fighting by acting like a female Greygon. The Greygon tosses Poppy into the same web that Branch is trapped in and falls in love with the fake Greygon. The Greygon carries it off, and Biggie jumps out, landing into the same web. The spider who owns the web comments on how it loves happy endings. Episode Notes *The title is a reference to The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Satin and Chenille *DJ Suki *Cooper Bergens *Bridget Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "The Poppy Horror Picture Show"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Dinkles Dinkles Little Star Biggie, Poppy and Branch are watching Mr. Dinkles who according to Biggie has been down lately. Mr. Dinkles befriended a group of caterpillars that became butterflies and is depressed his friends are gone. Trying to find a way to boast the worm's ego lands them at the Bergen Town pet show. Branch thinks the show is a bad idea while Poppy is a lot more positive. When Biggie thinks Mr. Dinkles has a chance, Groth ridicules him. Poppy asks him who he is to judge Mr.Dinkles, to which Groth replies that he happens to be the Judge of the pet show and this cases Poppy to shut up. Biggie shows the doubting Bergens that Mr. Dinkles has talent in dancing, they laugh as there wasn't much to the dance. They show Biggie the talents of their own pets, which are far superior then Mr. Dinkles dance. In the preparation area, Biggie covers his pet worm's ears and is honest about Mr. Dinkles' chances. Nangus overhears them talking and offers his services, stating he got banned for constantly winning at the Pet shows. He hypnotises Mr.Dinkles into being a champion, which changes him completely into a much fiercer worm. Mr. Dinkle begins to win every round he enters, having a firm butt and a strong presence of superiority. When Poppy congratulates Mr. Dinkles, he finds the worm is very cold towards him. Another contestant also tries to give his congratulations to Mr. Dinkles but he snubs his fallen competition, upsetting the Bergen and his pet. Biggie believes unless Mr. Dinkles wins his self esteem will never return. As he waits for his turn in the talent round, Biggie overhears Bernice trying to get love from her own pet Num-nums, but the dog snubs its owner as she cries over the loss of the pet she once loved. Bernice blames the rejection on his previous win. This causes Biggie to realise the same thing is already happening with Mr. Dinkles and if he wins it could be disastrous. When he turns around, Mr. Dinkles has already gone on stage. Biggie rushes out and breaks the hypnotising training by playing the dance music Mr. Dinkles previously danced to. Gristle, who has been the commentator throughout the event is in awe of whats going on, but the Bergens boo the worm. Bernice's pet Num-numbs ends up winning the competition, but Biggie is satisfied with the turn out. Episode Notes *Title is a reference to the song Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie Bergens *King Gristle Jr. *Groth *Nangus Skullcrusher *Bernice Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Dinkles Dinkles Little Star"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2